Not His Father's Son
by SydxDarkxHeart
Summary: Its the middle of the war and Draco, tired of being a Death Eater wishes to change sides. Is there any hope for him? Dramione
1. Cold Kindness

_**Disclaimer – I do NOT own Harry Potter**_

_**Author's Note – I had a dream last night that led to me writing this. I've never attempted Harry Potter fan fiction before, quite frankly its a little intimidating. I am an American trying my best to write like a Brit, please forgive me and my cultural differences from the Harry Potter characters. And just for a fair warning, Draco is somewhat pleasant in this chapter, but he will not stay that way for long! There will also be no immediate Dramione pairing, you must give them time to grow into it. I can't write fluff so don't expect it. **_

"Must...Find... Potter." Draco Malfoy encouraged himself to keep going. It was cold, the kind of cold goes right through you and makes everything inside ache. The urge to just stop and rest, even if only for a moment was overwhelming, but that wasn't an option. When you are running from the darkest wizard of the age, you don't have many options at all. So he pushed himself to keep going.

Potter and his pals were not exactly easy to find, every locating charm he tried didn't work properly. Clearly they had taken measures to ensure that they could not be found magically. Draco was both annoyed and impressed by that. They were the only ones who had ever successfully evaded Voldemort for a long period of time, but that also meant he couldn't find them either, at least not magically, so he would have to try the muggle way.

Luckily he had stumbled across one of those books that contained a list of muggles with funny numbers next to their names attached to a strange device with more numbers.. Once when he was a child he had found one of these books in his parents home. Lucius said that it was useful as a reference point to keep track of the muggles that had been 'exterminated' as if they were bugs or something.

Upon opening the book to the 'P' section he learned that there were millions of Potters, even other Potters named Harry. It would take forever for him to apparate to each of these locations. Next he flipped the book to the 'G' pages, and look for the mudblood. There were much less Grangers than Potters but he still did not find the name Hermione next to any of them.

Draco sighed in defeat. If he couldn't find Potter or Granger that meant he had to go to the Weasley's. Fortunately he knew where most of the wizarding families resided, so he wouldn't have to look for it.

"Burrow" Draco mumbled before apparating to the front steps of the Weasley home, where there was no guarantee that he wouldn't be killed as soon as he knocked on the door.

The house was exactly as he expected it to look, small, messy, comfortable. You could have fit two of their house into his own, which had far less occupants. He did envy their yard, it looked like the most perfect place to play Quidditch.

Staring at the house reminded him of all the quips he made to Ron about his family's wealth, now he is going to show up here asking for help? No, he decided. He was about to turn and leave but he heard the front door open and he was standing face to face with a plump woman he recognized as Molly Weasley.

"Oh dear." She muttered. "Arthur! Come quickly!"

Draco stared at her unable to think of anything to say. Perhaps he looked worse than he felt because she didn't look as though she were frightened of him.

"I'm sorry to just drop in, but I -" He started to explain but was cut off by the arrival of Arthur Weasley.

"Oh my, what happened to you boy?" He asked, to Draco's surprise.

"Death Eaters." He said simply, and Arthur nodded.

"Well bring him in Molly, we very well can't let him freeze to death. Ron isn't here at the moment, he Harry and Hermione should be back soon. You may wait in living room if you wish." Arthur said almost kindly, but he clearly hadn't let his guard down.

"Come along, I'll make you some potion." Molly said cheerfully signaling him to follow her into the house. "Ginny is here, she can keep you company while I'm busy."

"I'd like your wand before you enter my house please Mr. Malfoy. Forgive me, but I can't let a known Death Eater into my home armed, injuries or no injuries." Arthur Weasley said sternly and holding out his hand for Draco's wand.

"Very well." Draco complied. "I didn't come here to hurt anyone, you may have it." He said handing over his wand.

He sat on a large couch in their small living room. He was right about their house being comfortable. The house was indeed small, but it was sufficient, and everything seemed to fit inside of it. Unlike his own home, which was filled with dark magic and emptiness.

"Hi!" A cheerful voice startled him out of his thoughts. He looked up to see the youngest Weasley staring at him suspiciously.

"Hello Ginny." He managed to say civilly, though he much rather would have told her to shut up.

She continued to stare at him as if he were a monkey in a zoo doing something extremely entertaining. He hoped she wouldn't be able to break him. If he lost his cool and started shouting he would be thrown back out in the cold, probably wandless.

"What happened?" She asked, "What are you doing here?" She continued her line of irritating questions that he did not wish to answer.

"I would much rather not talk about it." He replied calmly. He didn't feel that he had to explain himself to a little girl. When the time came for him to confront these issues, he knew he would have to, but most certainly not to her.

"Fine" Ginny said miffed. Then she picked up a book and sat down to read, quietly.

With the newfound silence he could overhear Molly and Arthur arguing about him in the kitchen.

"The boy is dangerous! When he is well we must see him off."

"Arthur how can you say that? What if he is _good _now?" Molly replied.

"Oh come off it! People don't just change their ways. He has had Lucius filling his heart with hate from the day he he was born. There is no coming back from that Molly." Arthur said gravely, and for a moment he thought he heard sadness in the older wizards voice. Of course, he must have been imagining it. The Weasleys would feel no sadness for him. He _was_ a Death Eater, everything they were fighting so hard against. He was part of the reason their lives were so awful he thought looking up at the clock that pointed to each member of the Weasley family who are all in 'Mortal Peril' as the clock read.

"Severus Snape did! People can change if something happens to make them want to. Now, there is clearly something that happened to him, or he wouldn't be here in the state that he is. We have to help him, and I'm going to let you say no. He very well not be his father's son after all. He didn't kill Dumbledore now did he? That says something." Molly ranted on, taking his side.

Draco pondered her words, she had faith in him. She believed that he could be a better person, maybe that was true. Although he really didn't have any interest in being 'good' it was comforting to know that someone thought he was even capable of it.

He would probably never renounce dark magic, it was in him, a part of him even. But his days of following his father and Voldemort were done. In fact, he decided he would fight against them with the Order, if they allowed him to. If not he would do it on his own without the Order.

_**Next Chapter – Veritaserum**_

_**Sydney**_


	2. Veritaserum

_**Disclaimer – I do not own Harry Potter**_

_**Authors note – I think I had better clear a few things up because I really want readers to understand the way I'm writing Malfoy. Basically he has his own concept of what is right and wrong and will probably do more wrong than right, but not exactly evil-ish wrong. I'm doing it this way because I want him to be likable enough for Hermione to eventually like him (I'm a shameless shipper) but true enough to the real Malfoy that we all know and love. I think it comes across badly in this chapter, like he is in a gray area, but that is not the case. **_

Draco must have dozed off slightly because the next thing he knew Ron was shouting at him to get away from his sister who was looking at Ron like he belonged in St. Mungo's. It all amused him a great deal. He would have laughed had all three of their wands not been out and pointed right at him.

"Mum and dad brought him in, you might not want to kill their company." Ginny said calmly before putting her face down into her book again.

The looks that were plastered on the faces of the trio were absolutely priceless. The boys stood with their jaws almost to the floor, and Hermione wore a look of pure fury, as if fire was bound to shoot out of her mouth like a fierce dragon.

"What in Merlin's beard is going on?" Harry was the first to ask.

"I will explain. In private" Draco added, remembering Ginny's questions.

"Ha! We're not going anywhere with you, Death Eater." Ron spat at him.

"No one asked you, Weasel. I will talk to Potter, that is it." Draco shot back just as coldly.

Ron and Hermione both looked like they were about to protest but Harry held up a hand to quiet them, to which Draco was grateful.

"Alright Malfoy. Lets go." Harry said holding out his hands for Draco to grab.

There was loud pop and the two boys apparated together.

"Jeez Potter, where the bloody hell did you take me?" Draco asked looking around the average sized room. It was dank and musty, and by the looks of all the cobwebs it would appear that spiders lived there rather than humans.

"Godric's Hollow... My parents house. Its very private, now what have you got to say? It had better be good." Harry commanded, the look on his face would suggest that he was irritated but his voice was calm.

Draco let out a heavy sigh "I want out." He finally said.

Harry looked as though his jaw might hit the ground again. "You mean, you don't want to be a Death Eater anymore?" He asked to be sure.

"Yes. But its not easy, I need your...help." He said, muttering the last word as if it was profanity.

"But, why? Voldemort will kill you." Harry asked, more out of curiosity than concern.

"Not if I kill him first Potter, that is where you come in." Draco said smugly and smirked.

"I'm not sure I believe you, how do I know this isn't a scheme?" Harry asked skeptically.

"Well for starters, would I really have sought you out if I didn't really need your help? Secondly, would I be apparating god knows where with you when I have no wand? You could kill me at any moment and I couldn't even defend myself." He tried to explain, but Harry didn't look convinced.

"Would you be willing to drink Veritaserum?"

Draco rolled his eyes. If he had to he would, but only as a last resort. He didn't need Potter knowing all of his dark secrets that had absolutely nothing to do with Voldemort.

"As long as you give me your word that you will not to ask about anything other than Voldemort, especially nothing personal or I swear I'll kill you Potter."

"You have my word, but Ron and Hermione need to hear it too. They're always going to be with me during this fight, and before we start making any plans they need to be convinced too." Harry replied sternly.

Draco took one last look around the room. There wasn't much in it besides for a few planks of wood laying casually around the floor. He supposed they flew off of something during Lilly and James' final fight.

He would never, ever admit it to Harry but the room almost made him feel pangs of sadness. He had never realized how much pain and destruction Voldemort and the Death Eaters caused until he became one of them, and then it was too late. The room reminded him of all the murders he had personally witnessed during his time as a Death Eater.

"Uhh Malfoy, could I have a moment alone with my parent's home before we go back to Ron's?" Harry asked, snapping him back to reality.

"Yeah, sure Potter. Make is quick will ya? Death Eaters are out looking for me and what not." He replied a little more insensitively then he had intended to, but Harry nodded and Draco stepped back out into the cold night time air.

Just as he agreed Harry joined him outside not more than five minutes later, and they apparated themselves back to the burrow.

"Well, what happened?" Hermione demanded to know the second she had saw their figures appear.

"Hermione, I need you to go fetch a vial a Veritaserum. Ron, find us a quiet room where we wont be disturbed."

The sight of the two of them scampering off to answer Harry's demands made Draco laugh. "You call those friends? One would think they're more like servants."

"Can it Malfoy. If you want this to work you are going to have to learn to be more civil." Harry warned him.

"Oh, trust me Potter, you want this to work more than me." Draco smirked and turned to sit. "So you just have vials of Veritaserum laying about?" He added, with honest curiosity.

"Well, no. We have a few of them, in case we run into a Death Eater who claims to have been acting under the influence of the Imperius Curse." Harry explained, looking uncomfortable.

The fact that Harry had just revealed this to him would suggest that Harry trusted him. Veritaserum would be useless if he went back and warned the Death Eaters of the potion.

"Harry, I got the potion. Ron's in the attic, lets go." Hermione said, as she stormed into the room.

The attic was actually quite nice, especially compared to the rest of the house. The room was spacious and uncluttered. The only things that sat in the room were two chairs and a small couch.

Harry and Ron took their seats on the couch and he and Hermione sat in the chairs facing them.

"Ready Malfoy?" Harry asked, almost with concern.

"As ready as I'm going to be. Don't forget, I have your word Potter." Draco warned causing Hermione and Ron to look at them suspiciously.

"Drink up." Hermione said handing him the vial. "Just a drop or two will do." Draco nodded and complied, tipping the potion just slightly enough to get a few drops in his mouth.

As soon as it made contact with his tongue he could feel it taking effect. It tasted bland, just hinted with the vile taste of Ginger.

"Yuck, Granger you really let that Ginger root get strong didn't you?" He said licking around the inside of his mouth to get some relief from the taste most people had the pleasure of being spiked with instead of taking it in straight form.

"It was a mistake, Ron wasn't watching the garden properly." Hermione said shooting a icy stare at Ron for messing up her potion ingredients making Draco and Harry both laugh.

For a moment it was awkward that he and Harry could find humor in the same thing, but then again, the absolutely furious look on her face over something so trivial was comical enough to make even Voldemort laugh. After all, it wasn't even like the ingredients were messed up, just bad tasting.

"Alright, I've never been interrogated before, but I'm pretty sure one of you is supposed to be asking me questions." Draco quipped lightly.

"Oh right, I suppose I'll start then Ron and Hermione can add anything if they'd like." Harry said, once again taking the reins.

"Remember, word your questions carefully. Leave no room for error, I'd rather not repeat this process."

"Very well. Are you currently a Death Eater?"

"No." He answered, truthfully.

"Have you ever been a Death Eater?"

"Yes."

"For how long?"

"Approximately 6 months."

"Why did you come here?"

"To help the Order fight Voldemort."

"That should do it right?" Harry looked around at Ron and Hermione to see if they had anything to add.

Hermione looked at him as if he had lost all his marbles. "Are you crazy! We can ask him anything and that's all you got? Its my turn to ask the questions." She stated.

"Alright. Absolutely no personal questions Hermione. I promised." Harry told her, she looked disappointed but nodded to show that she understood.

"What is Voldemort's next move?" She asked her first question. It obviously rattled her a little bit to say his name but she did it, and he couldn't help but admire her bravery

"I don't know, only Death Eaters high in the ranks are allowed inside information."

"Hmm I see." She looked disappointed again. "Do you know anything about Voldemort's Horcruxes?"

"I know very little. There was Tom's diary that you lot destroyed in our second year and I think his stupid snake is one too."

"Snake?"

"Nagini. I've had dreams about her." Harry butted in.

"Yeah." Draco confirmed.

"Where is your Fath-"

"Hermione, no!" Harry barked unexpectedly causing the others to jump. "Lucius is personal."

"This one is alright Potter, I don't much care for him. He is in Romania tracking down the Atrum Pectus Pectoris."

"What is that?" Hermione asked.

"Something you don't know Granger? I'm shocked" He snickered. "It's a stone used to extract the good from a wizard, Voldemort wants it to use it on the entire wizarding world to increase his army."

"How do we stop it?" Hermione asked, sounding as though she was going to panic soon.

"I don't know, I wasn't intending on letting him use it."

"Do you know where in Romania it is hidden?"

"No, it may not even be there. Romania was the first stop, Serbia is the next."

"Shouldn't we be trying to find it before he does?" Hermione asked in general but Draco was forced to answer under the effects of the potion.

"No. My father is under the Imperius Curse, he will be bringing it to me."

"How could you do that to your own father?" Ron asked before Harry had a chance to shut him up.

"Ron! I said no personal questions." Harry scolded him for his slip of the tongue.

"My father has been using the unforgivable curses on me since I was a child. I just learned to fight back is all."

All three of their jaws dropped. "Alright, this is over now." Harry spoke up first. "That was far too personal, give him the anti potion, Hermione."

"But, this is our chance to get answers!" She protested but Harry held up a hand to say he wouldn't have it.

"Come along Malfoy, I suppose if you are on our side now you are going to need a room at my place." Harry said holding out his hands ready to apparate him to number twelve Grimmauld Place.

_**Next Chapter – Training **_

_**Syd**_


	3. Training

_**Disclaimer – I do not own Harry Potter. **_

_**Authors Note – Yay I got to write Dramione scenes in this chapter! It was really fun, I hope you like it.**_

Draco looked at Harry as if he was completely off his rocker. "You want me to _live _with you?"

"With _us_" Harry said, signaling to Ron and Hermione. "Look, I just thought maybe you needed a place to stay and its convenient if you are going to be with us for the fight. At least come tonight, there are a few things I'd er, like to learn from you." It was obvious Harry had great trouble saying that the last part..

"No, you're right, I'll stay." He tried to make it seem as though he was going because he had wanted to and because it was the smart thing to do, but truthfully he had no place else to go.

"Come on then. Ron go get his wand, he'll be needing it." Harry said and once again holding out his hands, but this time Draco protested.

"Can't you just tell me where we are going? I don't like grabbing your hands like a little girl." He said disdainfully.

"Fine. Number twelve Gimmauld Place. It doubles as Order of the Phoenix headquarters, don't mess it up." Harry warned and they all apparated there separately.

Draco recognized the house immediately. He could remember coming here with his mother when he was a child.. "This is the Black house." He said.

"Um, yeah it was, Sirius left it to the Order when he... died." Harry choked on his words. Even after two years the pain from losing Sirius still seared inside of him as if it happened just yesterday..

"Dear old Aunt Bellatrix did him in eh?" He rolled his eyes. "I always hated her you know, even before I understood about Death Eaters and all that. She's really a nasty old hag, not even my mother really likes her that much."

"I forgot you were related to them. Can you remember anything about Sirius from before he was sent to Azkaban?" Harry asked, making Draco wonder if he was some kind of masochist, why would anyone want to talk about things that clearly bring them pain?

"Uh, no. I never really knew him at all, everyone always said that he was a disgrace to the family and I never got to know him." He said looking down at floor, in fear that Potter might cry or something.

"Come on then, I'll get you set up in a room. Didn't you bring anything with you?" Harry asked changing the subject as he headed up the stairs.

"Nope. When you've got Death Eaters attacking you from every which way you don't usually have time to grab things." He replied a bit disgruntled from all the stupid questions he had been asked though the course of the night.

"Very well, we'll go to Diagon Alley tomorrow for you. You should probably stay hidden." Harry wisely suggested.

"Oh really? I figured I'd go cruise around in all the Death Eaters usual haunts. I'm just finally getting some relief from all the times I was hit with the Cruciatus Curse today, but I kind of miss the agony, ya know?" He lashed out sarcastically.

"Malfoy, are you ever going to be pleasant?" Harry asked.

"Potter, are you ever going to be intelligent?" Draco replied, but immediately regretted saying it. With Dumbledoor dead the Order and the house belonged to Harry who could easily get rid of him and leave him for dead.

Harry glared at him for a moment before softening his facial expression. "Whatever Malfoy, this is your room." Harry said, pointing to a rather large dusty room with very little objects inside.

Draco carefully eyed the plain off white room which only held a queen size bed and a tall armoire. There was what appeared to be a bookshelf, only it had no books, or anything else on it.

"What the bloody hell am I supposed to do in here? Its boring." he complained.

"Ask Hermione if you can borrow or a book or something, its not my job to entertain you." Harry said and closed the door behind him leaving Draco alone in the plain room that was now 'his'.

"Hmph, I'm not asking the mudblood for anything." He said to himself and took out his wand,

"_Pulvis absentis" _He chanted a spell to make the dust in the room vanish. Once it was gone he realized that the room isn't as bad as he was making it out to be. And it was much better than being outside in the middle of winter.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next morning Draco didn't roll out of bed until it was nearly the noon hour. He heard the strangest sound coming from downstairs. It was loud and jumpy, the fast beat made him feel like moving around...like dancing. The words were too faint to make out so he made his way down the stairs to hear it better.

_I am thinking it's a sign that the freckles  
in our eyes are mirror images and when  
we kiss they're perfectly aligned  
and I have to speculate that god himself  
did make us into corresponding shapes like  
puzzle pieces from the clay _

He saw Hermione in the kitchen reciting the words as they played while she cooked something bubbly on the stove. He watched her in amusement as she bobbed and shook to the music, throwing her ingredients into the pot.

_and true, it may seem like a stretch, but  
its thoughts like this that catch my troubled  
head when you're away when I am missing  
you to death  
when you are out there on the road for  
several weeks of shows and when you scan  
the radio, I hope this song will guide you home _

Hermione moved her head in a way that caused her bushy brown locks to fly in every direction possible. He couldn't help but laugh at her, blowing his cover.

"How long have you been standing there, Malfoy?" Hermione asked angrily, but her face was a shade of red that would suggest she was more embarrassed than mad.

"A while." He purposely answered vaguely not wanting to admit that he had watched her at all. "What is this that you are listening to?" He asked to change the subject, though he wasn't completely uninterested.

"The Postal Service, they're a muggle band." She glared at him, probably expecting a comment about how muggle things were beneath them.

"I like it." He said causally. Hermione continued to stare at him but her expression changed from one of anger to curiosity.

He could literally feel her graze on him. She was staring so hard, for a moment he thought she may have X-Ray vision and she was trying to see how he worked.

"Your potion is bubbling over." He pointed to the stove where the purple substance had indeed flowed out of the pot and onto the floor.

Hermione cursed and ran back to the potion. "Ow!" She yelped when her hand made contact with the hot potion. "Take that off the fire please." She said running over to the sink.

Once he moved the potion off the fire he looked at Hermione who was holding her hand under running water. "You are a witch you know, its not hard to heal that."

"I can't, its my wand hand." She cried.

Draco thought for a moment, He could leave her there to care for her burns the muggle way in the sink, or he could pull his wand and heal her himself.

Just yesterday he would have walked away and probably laughed at her. But something unknown to him made him pull his wand out of his pocket and think of a spell.

"Give me your hand." He said, awkwardly moving towards her.

"What?" She asked, as if she were in shock that he out of all the people in the world had offered to help her..

"Give me your bloody hand you git, I can fix it." He said more firmly.

She was reluctant but she pulled her hand out from under the water. He took it into his own and placed it knuckles down in his palm.

"_frigus incendia._" He chanted and the burns on her hand turned blue for a second before shrinking to disappearance.

"Thank you." Hermione said examining her hand. "That spell was spectacular, even I couldn't have done better. Where did you learn that?" It would appear that the girl who knew everything was in awe of _his _knowledge.

"I uh, learned it from some Death Eaters. I learned loads from them actually." He said it as if he were uncomfortable mentioning that he once socialized with Death Eaters, but there was never shame in his voice.

"Loads? Malfoy, can you teach me? Please!" The pure desperation in her voice made him laugh again. She spoke as if she needed information more than she needed oxygen.

"I suppose so, its not like I have anything better to do around here." He fronted to her, but really he was happy to show her what he had learned as a Death Eater. It could keep her alive and he needed her alive. He was convinced that she was the only one of his new 'roomies' that had at least half a brain and therefor the only one he could tolerate.

"Oh thank you! I will go grab my parchment and quills." She said and dashed off in the direction of the stairs.

When she returned with a stack of books higher than her head and literally hundreds of pieces of parchment he wished he had told her no. From the looks of things he would be sitting at the kitchen table for the rest of his natural born life teaching her spell after spell.

"Granger, are you off your rocker? What in the bloody hell are you doing with all that stuff?"

"I wanted to be prepared." She said innocently, and Draco shook his head.

"Alright then. Give me that quill, while I'm doing this make yourself useful and get me breakfast." He ordered her.

She opened her mouth to argue but before she could get any sound out, without looking up at her Draco interrupted. "Now, I'm being nice enough to show you all this magic that could potentially save your life, I think that merits breakfast."

Hermione grumbled but she turned and pulled more pots and pans out from a cabinet while he sat quietly trying to remember all that he had learned from training for Voldemort. His hand was just starting to ache from writing when Hermione pushed a plate in front of him.

"We don't have much so you get pancakes and toast." She said, taking the parchment he had been writing spells on to examine.

"Not bad Granger, you do all the cooking around here? I seem to recall you being rather oppositional to house elves."

"Not really. Most of the time we have meals at the Weasleys'. Molly likes for us to come around often, and we need to eat so its convenient." She answered without looking up from the parchment.

Hermione kept rushing him to finish his meal so she could start practicing the wand movements and he ended up pushing his plate away prematurely just to get her to keep quiet.

"Alright, alright you insufferable nuisance. Pick up your wand and do what I do, got it?"

She nodded to show that she understood and took her place opposite of him, ready to begin learning.

"The first one '_capulatio'_ decapitates your opponent. It kills, just as Avada Kedavra but unlike the killing curse it is deflectable." He drew his wand up towards his head and down again diagonally in a slashing motion.

Hermione flinched as the thin green line that sprouted from his wand moved towards her and fell right before it reached her. "Watch it would you!" She yelled.

"Relax, now you try it."

Hermione did as he did and her spell was almost as powerful as his had been. Though she lacked the aim that he had and he had to deflect the spell before it hit him.

"Now who should watch it?" He quipped. He couldn't help but take advantage of her fumble, Hermione wasn't one to mess up very often.

They practiced a couple more times until she had it down perfectly. Around the same time she had gotten it to the point where she could control where the magical line was going Harry and Ron returned from Diagon Alley, looking furious.

Sydney


End file.
